Son émeraude
by l'-Luna-'l
Summary: [OS] La première fois que je l'ai vue. Un regard et je succombais. Un regard et je tombais. Un regard et j'étais déjà amoureux. JPLE


**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling à l'exception de Julia. Même si elle n'est pas du tout exploitée dans ce one-shot. Elle est à moi!

**Note de l'auteure **C'est un peu un UA, car James n'a jamais rencontré Lily à Poudlard, mais ça reste dans le monde sorcier. Sinon, j'avoue que c'est très court et c'est guimauvé! Tk, j'espère que vous aimerez! C'était pour le défi de janvier du forum de Sunday Vanille et Lizoune.

* * *

**Son émeraude**

Je m'époussète un peu les épaules de mon impeccable chemise blanche et du même coup, je m'inspecte légèrement dans mon miroir. En ronchonnant, je passe une main dans la broussaille de ma crinière. Sacrés cheveux! Jamais ils n'accepteraient de se peigner!

Je prends mes clés et file vers la porte en sifflotant le dernier air des Three Witches de leur dernier CD. Je l'avoue, j'exècre complètement ce groupe, mais la radio détient ce don mystérieux d'ancrer dans nos têtes la plus détestable des mélodies. En sortant à l'extérieur, j'affronte la fraîcheur de la nuit estivale et je me félicite d'être sorcier et de pouvoir transplaner. Ils doivent geler ces pauvres moldus lorsqu'ils oublient leur veste.

Après la désagréable sensation d'avoir été compressé, j'atterie à une boîte de nuit où notre groupe à l'habitude de veiller. Je passe l'entrée en saluant le portier puis me dirige vers notre table habituelle. Là, Remus, Peter et Julia sont entrain de discuter joyeusement. Ils me saluent et me gratifient d'un sourire lorsqu'ils me voient arriver.

« Où est Patmol?, demandé-je même si je me doute fortement de la réponse.

Entrain de faire croire à une pauvre victime que c'est un type bien », répond Julia sur un ton parfaitement sérieux.

Alors que mes deux amis se tordent de rire, je roule des yeux et soupire. Si je ne connaîtrais pas si bien Julia, j'aurais tendance à croire qu'elle est jalouse. En fait, non, je me trompe. C'est parce que je la connais si bien que je sais qu'elle crève de jalousie. Absurde, puisqu'elle n'aurait qu'à lever un petit doigt vers Sirius et il tomberait à ses pieds, mais bon, je en m'attarderai pas sur l'ambiguë relation qu'entretiennent ces deux là. Ça me gâcherait la soirée!

Je me lève pour aller me chercher quelque chose à boire en traversant la boîte de nuit. J'adore cet endroit. Branché, sans être surpeuplé. Bruyant, sans être invivable. Grand, sans être immense. En plus, il passe toujours de la bonne musique.

Je m'accote sur le bar et commande un Dragon baveux, une fusion d'agrumes sensationnelle. Je sais bien que c'est un cocktail de femmes et que ça l'a tendance à affecter un peu ma virilité, mais j'adore ce mélange. En fait, ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans ce cocktail c'est de savoir si oui ou non il y a réellement de la bave de Dragon. Le barman n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Mais bon, ça ne peut pas être pire que le Troll puant. Quelle idée bizarre pour appeler son cocktail! Je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle partie du Troll a pu être exploité.

Alors que je réfléchis sur le pourcentage de clients qui peuvent commander ce breuvage, je sirote mon cocktail tout en observant la piste de danse. De jeunes sorciers se trémoussent en suivant le rythme de la musique entraînante qui résonne bruyamment à nos oreilles. Élégamment, grossièrement, vulgairement, candidement, tous libèrent leurs pulsions à leurs façons.

J'observe. En fait, j'observe surtout les femmes. Et oui, je matte! Mais c'est incroyable comme c'est beau une femme! Elles se déhanchent sensuellement vêtues pour l'occasion d'un décolleté ou d'une jupe courte. Leurs cheveux bougent autour de leur tête de façon si sexy. Leurs mains se balancent le long de leur corps caressant parfois lascivement leur épaule dénudée ou leur cuisse.

Une nouvelle chanson commence et je grimace lorsque je m'aperçois que la mélodie n'est nul autre que celle que je sifflotais des Three Witches. Je fais un mode « Rewind » sur mes pensées : Cette boîte passe SOUVENT de la bonne musique.

Je vais retourner à ma table pour converser avec mes amis quand j'aperçois une femme.

Oui, je sais c'est ce que j'observe depuis un bon moment, mais en vérité…

En vérité, je dois encore faire un mode « Rewind » sur mes pensées : J'observais de pauvres substituts de femmes.

Une femme ne se contente pas de se déhancher sensuellement sur une musique. Elle fait corps avec elle.

Une femme ne se satisfait pas à suivre le rythme. Elle bouge comme si elle le créait.

Une femme n'a pas besoin de s'avantager en abandonnant sa pudeur. Elle se vêt élégamment en se montrant juste assez pour se faire désirer, pour que les hommes qui la veulent puissent en découvrir encore.

Une femme ne se suffit pas à balancer banalement ses cheveux autour d'elle. Elle possède le pouvoir de les laisser librement flotter dans les airs tels des fils d'ange.

Une femme ne se touche pas en dansant. Elle lâche ses mains qui ruissellent sur son corps sans ne jamais se frôler, donnant l'envie à tout homme de la caresser.

Je pose mon verre sur le comptoir convaincu que mes mains perdront la puissance de le soutenir et m'accote face à la piste, face à elle sur le bar.

Elle est belle. C'est un euphémisme.

C'est une femme, une vraie. C'est une réalité.

Elle ressemble à un ange. Une déesse probablement.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Rien à voir avec la douceur qu'on devine des siens. Ils ondoient avec tant de légèreté et avec une telle finesse. La soie ne doit pas arriver à la cheville de cette chevelure.

Ils sont fougueux autour de sa tête et ses mèches sauvages se frottent avec ardeur contre son cou et ses joues. Je sens que leur maîtresse détient les mêmes traits d'effervescence. Son âme vive hurle sa personnalité à travers cette crinière de tigresse.

Ces cheveux flamboient comme un feu. Ils font fantasmer mes mains qui rêvent de s'y brûler. Une pluie d'étincelles traîne à travers ses mèches qui scintillent en affrontant la lumière. Elles chatoient de multiples éclats allumant le plus dur des cœurs.

Sa tête se relève vers moi. Ai-je réellement cette chance?

Mon souffle se coupe. Mon cœur palpite. Ma raison s'envole. Mes jambes tremblotent.

Oh ce visage! Quel visage!

Elle est magnifique, merveilleuse. sublime, jolie, éclatante, admirable splendide, parfaite! Tant de synonymes, mais ce ne sont que des euphémismes face à ce qu'elle est réellement. Croyez-moi, aucun mot ne peut décrire pareille beauté, pas même le mot lui-même.

Son visage ressemble à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. D'une délicatesse que les princesses des contes de fée n'ont jamais su atteindre. D'une fragilité qui suscite le cœur chevalier des braves hommes. D'une affinité que les reines jalouseraient.

Son nez mignon, petit et rond. Ses dents blanches et droites. Ses pommettes rosées. Ses sourcils fins et minces. Sa figure sans défaut. L'équilibre parfait entre tous ses traits. Tout est présent chez cet ange pour faire vivre mon être.

Ses yeux se tournent et…

Je succombe.

Je tombe.

Je m'emporte.

Je m'envole.

Je suis amoureux.

Ses yeux se tournent et croisent les miens.

Des émeraudes qui scintillent dans la noirceur de la boîte. Dans son regard réside les pierres les plus précieuses de cette terre. Il détient des gemmes d'une valeur inestimable que les plus grands collectionneurs ne pourront jamais se vanter de posséder.

Des brasiers luisent dans le creux de ses yeux. Son regard m'enflamme et brûle mon âme. Je suis damné par ses yeux d'ange. Il rendrait fou n'importe quel mortel qui ose croiser son regard par mégarde, fou d'amour.

Des nuances les peignent comme les artistes n'en ont jamais vu. Ses yeux décrivent à eux seuls la couleur qui les possèdent. Personne n'a jamais vu le vert tant qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de plonger dans son regard et de s'y perdre.

Des étoiles qui guident les égarés vers le paradis qui la constitue. Ils font de tous les hommes des éperdus. Ils brillent de milles feux aveuglant la raison de tous. Ils illuminent les plus tristes et fascinent les plus coriaces.

Ses yeux croisent les miens et…

Je me réveille.

Je me redresse.

Je sors de ma torpeur.

Puis je retombe.

Je suis amoureux.

Ses yeux croisent les miens et se détournent.

Déjà, l'image de son regard n'est plus qu'un souvenir dans mon esprit. La plus doux de mes souvenirs. Ses yeux ont gravé ma mémoire, envoûté mon cœur, percé mon âme comme on ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Je me jure intérieurement de recroiser ses yeux, car dès que mes pupilles se sont liées aux siennes, les croiser est devenue un besoin des plus vital pour moi.

Je me jure intérieurement de découvrir cette femme, car aucune autre n'a autant de saveur qu'elle. Le caractère de sa beauté indéfinissable m'a condamné à ne voir qu'elle et oublier les autres.

Et finalement, je me jure intérieurement de m'acheter le dernier CD des Three Witches.

Je les exècre.

Et j'exècre cet air.

Mais n'importe quelle chanson devient la plus pure des mélodies si elle peut me rappeler la toute première fois où j'ai l'ai vu, où j'ai croisé son émeraude.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
